Fire and blood
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: A prophecy that speaks of the saving of a land under an evil rule. But could it become true? Those that know of the prophecy can only hope that it will as everyone hopes that one day they will be freed from this great evil's rule. Can they be saved? And if so then by who? Who can save them from this evil rule? Warning: Yaoi, violence, some gore and rated T for safety for now.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

In a far off land there is an evil ruling group who rules over the land in great evil while still being a ruling group that treats you as they see fit for you.

But there is still hope for the people of the land who see those in power for who they really are as there is a prophecy.

The prophecy is about a dragon and it's master who will take to the skies then together they will defeat the great evil freeing the land. They will be honored and together put as a true hero of the land as well as be offered to become the new rulers forming a forever lasting peace.

Some people also say they see the prophesied hero as a leader of an army that will become the hero's main army when the hero becomes the ruler.

Though all they know for sure is that the prophecy only mentions one dragon and it's master but either way their last hope rests on the prophecy coming true.

The prophecy coming true is the only thing that can save them now.

But who could the great prophecy be talking about? And where are they now?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

At Whammy's orphanage things are going on as normal.

Kids going to classes and some skipping for different reasons.

Near decided to go outside while it is peaceful out there since most will be in classes at this time. He likes the peace and quiet. He decided to wander into the forest area behind the orphanage. He wanders for a bit then he pauses when he hears something. He glances up then ducks into hiding when a helicopter flies over.

It's a helicopter from those ruling so to survey the land for anything they don't like.

Near knows it'd seem suspicious if he was seen alone in the woods then not only will it bring more evil to him but the orphanage too. He sees no reason to have the orphanage suffer because he went out into the forest alone. He steps out of hiding when it's safe and continues not feeling like turning back. He goes on for a few more minutes then he pauses again hearing something somewhere around him. He glances around but only sees a few animals move so he brushes it off going onward once more.

Meanwhile…..

Mello wonders why Near is skipping classes today as he only skips when he's sick or something of the like but he had seen the mostly albino boy walking around fine a little earlier.

So when it's time to switch to your next class Mello heads to go find Near.

He doesn't spot Near right away so he wonders where the other could have gotten to. "Where is he?" He questions as he looks around himself trying to think of where Near could have gone.

…

Near begins thinking that turning around will be a good idea but pauses when he sees something up ahead. He decides to check it out and moves forward only to slightly hide behind a tree peering around it.

It is an area within the forest with a big kind of spooky looking cave.

Near looks around himself but he doesn't see anyone so he moves closer to the cave. He stops at the entrance way to it and scans the darkness trying to see inside but it's too dark. He hears some rustling making him freeze. He turns to look behind himself and sees a shape of something in the trees. His eyes widen and he fully turns only to take a step back. "Who's there?" He questions.

"I've been waiting for you." A female voice says gently.

….

Mello snarls to himself when he can't find Near. He finally decides to just head to class.

After all there has been at least one time where Near hid and absolutely no one could find him until he decided he wanted to be found but he wasn't playing any hide and seek kind of games when it happened.

Sometimes everyone just needs a little time to themselves.

Mello gets to his class then settles down in his seat but the wondering of where Near could be haunts his mind enough to make him not be able to pay attention in class.

…

"Who are you?" Near questions taking another step back. "And what do you mean you've been waiting for me?"

"Perhaps this will answer some questions." The figure begins moving towards Near who watches.

As the figure comes into view Near can't help but gasp.

The figure stops and stands there looking at Near.

"You're…." Near looks up to the figure. "You're a dragon."

The dragon is a white dragon with blue insides of the decent sized wings, grey chest, horns as well as stomach, navy blue eyes and some black markings that make her look beautiful. She is slim yet still so very powerful. She lowers her head to let Near have a better look in her eyes. "The moment I saw you I could sense it but I had to make sure."

"Sense what?" Near asks watching the dragon.

"That you are meant to be my master." The dragon responds.

"Me?" Near asks in surprise.

The dragon nods. "Yes."

Later…..

Mello heads outside munching on a chocolate bar.

Classes just ended so there isn't really going to be anyone out here right away.

Mello is about to take another bite when he spots Near in the field. He lowers the chocolate bar then heads over to the other to speak to him. "Where did you disappear to this time?" He questions as he stops by Near.

Near turns to look to Mello and twirls his own hair. "I was taking a walk." He says.

Mello raises an eyebrow. "All through every class?"

Near shrugs. "Your point is?"

Mello smirks. "Well too bad for you that Rodger is probably going to scold you for skipping when you are not sick." He says then takes a bite from his chocolate bar.

"As long as my marks don't suffer I'll be ok." Near says then heads towards the orphanage.

"Where are you going!?" Mello demands spinning around to glare at Near.

Near stops then turns to look to Mello. "Inside. I'm done being outside currently." He says then he heads inside.

Mello grumbles to himself as he continues to eat his chocolate.

That night…

Near lays there in his bed wide awake just staring at the wall that his bed is against. He closes his eyes with a slightly heavy sigh. He rolls over opening his eyes to look to his alarm clock.

It reads one thirty in the morning.

Near finally just sits up and begins thinking about possible ways to help him sleep but his mind is too full of what happened today. He eventually sighs giving up and getting up. He wanders over to the window looking outside to the cool night air. He stares off into the distance for a few moments before coming to a decision in which he grabs a bobby pin that he has used for the few times when he wanted to be outside after the door has been locked for the night. He turns and goes to his room door pressing an ear against it listening but hears nothing so he cautiously opens the door and sneaks out making sure to close the door quietly behind himself. He sticks to the shadows as he sneaks through the halls but luckily all the adults seem to be asleep right now as there is no one out and about. He gets to the back door and uses the bobby pin unlocking the door. He stuffs the bobby pin into his pocket then sneaks out making sure to close the door behind himself. He looks around to make sure he won't be spotted then he races off towards the forest. He slows down once safely out of sight in which he glances back to make sure that no one followed him. He relaxes then heads off to the destination he has in mind.

Once he arrives there he slows to a slow walk.

"Lunar?" He says as his slow walk slows to a stop almost as if he is about to take another step.

Lunar, the dragon, comes out of the cave. "You cannot sleep either?" She asks.

Near nods. "I was a little nervous that I would have awaken you from sleep."

"It is ok. You didn't." Lunar responds laying her head down on the ground in front of Near.

Near gently puts a hand on the end of her snout above her mouth and between her nostrils. He smiles softly at this.

"Today was a big day." Lunar says.

Near nods in agreement as he moves his hand up and down gently to pet the great beast. "Yes it was." He says in agreement looking to where his hand is.

"Perhaps we could try a flying trip." Lunar offers an idea.

Near looks up to her eyes in surprise.

"Don't worry. I will make sure you won't die." Lunar assures him gently.

"We can try but we need to be careful to not get caught." Near responds.

Lunar does her best to nod as she closes her eyes slowly then opens them a little slowly to help give the appearance of a nod. "Yes."

Near moves around and uses one of her horns to boost himself up onto her neck behind her head. He holds onto two of her horns that extend back enough for him to do this. "Ready?"

"Ready." Lunar confirms with her eyes flickered back since she watched Near then when she got the confirmation she looks forward. She raises her head as Near holds on as she does this. She spreads her wings as Near tenses hoping that he really won't fall off. She flaps her wings quickly moving up past the tops of the trees off to the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Near holds on as him and Lunar move upwards to get past the tree's to get to the sky.

They get to a good distance above the trees then Lunar moves herself so they are now straightened instead of being in the direction of facing up.

Near glances around as Lunar hovers there flapping her wings to keep them up. "Wow." He gasps at the beauty.

The tops of the trees almost seem to make it look like a valley of hills with a few more noticeably different trees here and there. The night sky shimmering with the moon shining down accompanied by its friends the stars.

The moon seems to almost give a glow to the land and trees below almost as if an attempt to make it sparkle only making it shine.

"This is amazing!" Near gasps in slight wonder.

Lunar smiles at this and begins moving flying forward not going too fast currently as they enjoy the scenery.

The wind blowing against them as they soar through the air causing a strong enough breeze to make Nears hair and clothes slightly flutter in it.

Near looks around as they fly then blinks as Lunar flies them up closer to a cloud. He glances up only to reach up gently trailing the tips of his fingers against the clouds surface.

It's kind of fluffy feeling with a misty feeling added as well as a damp feeling.

Near lowers his hand when they reach the end of the cloud. He turns back to where they are going.

"It's a nice night." Lunar says.

"I can agree with you on that." Near responds.

Lunar spots something. "Hang on. We're going to do a landing." She moves downwards and they head down to an area that is like a circle of field with a lake in the forest.

Near hangs on feeling his heart start to race a little as the ground is moving closer and closer to them.

Lunar fixes her position just at the right moment so she lands on her feet. She begins walking towards the lake and pusses at its edge. "It's a beautiful lake." She says then lowers her head letting Near hop off.

Near clambers off and looks to the crystal clear lake. "It is." He agrees.

Lunar moves forward a little only to lean her head down lapping up water from the lake taking a drink from the crystal clear water.

Near glances around himself checking out the area around them.

It truly is a nice area and it is out of the way so it's most likely not well known.

There is a loud splash making Near turn back to Lunar.

Lunar has dunked her head into the lake swiftly only to emerge with a good sized fish in her jaws. She turns dropping it on the ground and it looks dead. "Hungry?" She asks.

"Nope." I tell her. "Thanks though."

"Ok." Lunar grabs the fish only to throw it up into the air as she tilts her head back quickly chomping it down eating it.

Once done she tilts her head back it's normal angle licking her lips slightly.

Near looks into the lake trying to figure out what kinds of fish are swimming there.

When suddenly there is the sounds of a helicopter approaching.

Near's eyes widen and he spins to Lunar. "We need to hide."

Lunar and Near quickly hurry to the forest.

Near slips past the trees.

Lunar maneuvers herself into the trees. "We should be good." She says once they are within the tree line.

Near comes over to her and places his hands on part of her neck only to slightly leaning against her as Lunar glances up to try to see through the leafy trees. He feels safer with Lunar then he does on his own even if he's still scared they'll be spotted because he would be killed with Lunar or they would be imprisoned unless only one is killed with the other imprisoned.

The helicopter sound gets louder and louder as it approaches to where they are then Near swears he sees a beam of light coming through the holes in the leaves.

Near slightly holds his breath nervous that they are going to be found.

…..

Mello groans and rolls over as he is having the strangest dream.

Mello's dream…

He is flying, soaring around mountains that have a light fog around them mostly around the bases only allowing him to see parts of the tops of the mountains and even flying past cliffs with one or two having waterfalls by them and he is hurrying off to try to find something.

But what he isn't sure.

He doesn't even know where exactly he is going.

All he knows is that it's important that he gets to where he is going.

very very very important…. As he is trying to find something somewhere.

The air is nice and the breeze cool.

All he can do is wonder to himself as he is only watching himself as he goes along.

Where am I going…? And why? What could be so important?

And further more….

How am I flying?

….

The light seems to stay over them for a few moments.

Near tenses pressing himself against Lunar with fear that they have been spotted.

Lunar growls at the light as she continues to stare up at it.

"Quiet." Near says quietly to Lunar. "If we're caught we're screwed." He explains. "So we can't let them know we are here."

Lunar lowers her head and turns to look to Near sensing his fear. She then nods an ok before slightly curling around Near a little as she is ready to protect him. She will not let anything happen to him if she can help it.

Near stays there with Lunar, glad that she understands why they can't be caught by the helicopter that is above them right now as seen by the light as well as the noise, as they wait to see if they've been spotted by the helicopter or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

The light then seems to fly off as the helicopter continues off on it's way.

Near feels himself relax when this happens. He waits until the helicopter sounds far enough away before he speaks. "That was a close one."

Lunar uncurls herself and the two walk back to the clearing with the lake. "That thing was an enemy correct?" She asks.

Near puts a hand on her neck by her head. "Yes." He nods his head. "They rule over this place in evil." He tells her.

"That isn't good leadership." Lunar responds.

Near nods. "Yes but no one has been able to stand up against them and win so there hasn't been any new attempts."

"I see." Lunar says almost looking thoughtful.

Near turns from looking to the lake area to look to Lunar. "We should probably head back. Just in case they come back around."

Lunar turns to him then nods in understanding. She lowers her head letting Nera climb on.

Once he is safely on she raises her head only to spread her wings.

They take to the sky once again this time going back the way they came from.

To head back before they get caught.

Near glances behind them to see if he can see the helicopter. He can't see it meaning that it is gone too far away. He turns to face forward glad for that as he continues to hold onto Lunar's horns as they fly.

They make it to the cave where Lunar goes down for a landing and once safely on the ground she lets Near climb off.

"Do you think that you'll be able to sleep tonight?" Lunar asks since it's still night.

Near turns around to face her. "I'm not sure. You?"

"I cannot say for sure either." Lunar replies to him.

Near puts a hand on her head a little behind her eye. "Then I guess we'll have to try and see." He says. "I should head back. I'll come back tomorrow when I can. Do you want me to bring you food?"

"I can hunt but if you wish to bring me food then I will eat." Lunar tells him.

"I'm not fully sure if we have anything good." Near admits. "But I am willing to look if you want."

"Don't worry about me starving." Lunar tells him knowing that he is trying to be nice as he wants to help Lunar where he can.

Near nods. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." He then slips away heading back to the orphanage to sneak back to his room. He gets the back door open only to close it and he stays to the shadows but makes it to his room as no one seems to be awake.

Glad for this he closes his room door behind himself only to go over to his bed climbing into it to get to sleep.

This time sleep comes to him letting him rest.

His dreams take him to flying with Lunar once again.

Even Lunar has an easier time falling asleep as she settles back in the cave.

Around dawn Lunar awakens raising her head to look out of the cave gazing off into the distance for a few moments.

"Other will soon be close by." Lunar mummers to herself then stays there for a few moments longer only to turn away again going back to her sleeping position to sleep some more.

Later that morning Near blinks awake in his bed.

He sits up looking around himself confirming he is in his room. He stretches then gets up heading to go take a morning shower in the bathroom connected to his room as every orphan's room also has their own bathroom.

After he finishes his shower he grabs a towel drying off as best as he can before changing into clean clothes.

He leaves his room deciding to go to the play room instead of going to get some breakfast like most would usually do at this time. He finds the quietness and much less chance of being joined by at least one other person nice. He goes over to the window and looks outside as the sun isn't very high in the sky. "Wonder what today will end up brining." He wonders to himself.

However when classes start he finds himself bored as the teacher begins the lesson.

He turns to his notepad he brought today though he never really takes notes since he has a good memory. He just felt like brining it instead of a toy. He begins to sketch Lunar to pass the time.

The class bell rings so Near gathers his stuff and takes it as he heads off to his next class.

Classes were pretty boring and soon it is the evening.

Near heads to his room putting his note pad in a drawer of his desk along with the black ink pen. He closes the drawer and looks out to the sunrise. "Tonight." He decides out loud. "When no one will see." He turns away from the window deciding to do some homework to pass the time. He just finishes the final word when Rodger checks for room checks.

Rodger leaves seeing Near in his room.

Near keeps his homework on his desk making sure they are in their correct piles to keep them organized for tomorrow. He goes over to his door turning off the lights. He listens to try to figure out if Rodger is still in the hallway. He hears what sounds like someone going down some stairs. He waits until he no longer hears anything then cautiously opens his door. He glances down both directions of the hall but sees no one. He slips out of his room making sure to quietly close the door behind himself before beginning to quickly sneak down the hall keeping alert for anyone. He gets to the back door and everything ends up going smoothly like last night. He hurries to where Lunar is hiding only to find her outside of the cave awake. "Sorry that I came at night." He tells her.

Lunar turns to him. "It is alright." She assures him. "Shall we practice some more flying?" She asks.

Near nods. "Sure."

Lunar lowers her head letting Near climb on before spreading her wings. She takes to the sky with Near holding on feeling more comfortable this time.

"Let's try getting a little higher this time." Near offers an idea.

"Sounds good to me." Lunar agrees so they fly upwards for longer than before until they are a good distance up in the air in which she fixes herself to no longer be facing the sky.

"It's good." Near says as he knows that they both know they can't go too high due to the lack of air that is said to be in high points.

Lunar nods glad that they are still at a good height. She begins flying as they fly over the land checking out more of it from an aerial point of view.

They fly around for a little bit in the peaceful night sky.

Near leans against Lunar letting go of her horns a little slowly as he finds himself still staying on Lunar as he lowers his body to lay against Lunar's head between her horns as he finds the flight relaxing. He closes his eyes for a few moments truly enjoying this.

Lunar slightly glances back to Near only to smile when she sees he accidently fell asleep. She carefully turns around and heads back to the cave as she also feels a little tired. She is careful to make the flight as smooth as possible to not lose Near or wake him up. She makes it back to the cave landing slower this time as she can't turn downwards instead having to carefully lower herself. She lands and takes Near into the cave to keep him safe. She turns using her tail and wing to gently slide Near down only to catch him with one of her front legs. She carefully places him down getting him to lean against her as she slightly curls around him. She puts a wing slightly over him in hopes to keep him from getting cold. She smiles satisfied then lays her head down letting herself go to sleep as well.

….

A door bursts open.

"Get them all!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Near groans as he begins to awaken. He blinks his eyes open finding himself in a cave with Lunar slightly curled around him protectively and it appears to be morning. He sits up as he notices this.

"Good morning." Lunar greets moving her head to look from looking outside of the cave to look to Near.

"I fell asleep?" Near looks to her.

"Yeah. While we were flying." Lunar confirms.

"Ah sorry." Near apologizes.

"Don't apologize." Lunar tells him. "It's good that you were able to sleep well."

"I have classes. I can't stay." Near tells her getting up.

"I will soon do some hunting. You go ahead and get to what you need to." Lunar tells him.

Near nods. "Good luck hunting." He hurries off out of the cave careful not to step on Lunar as he hurries back to the orphanage. He arrives to the field and slows to a walk. "Why am I getting a bad feeling?" He questions himself then heads inside. He looks around but even in the classroom there is no one.

There is some things overturned as if there was some struggle that took place.

He goes to the common room only to jump back as a bat is swung at him. "Wait! Don't attack!" He says raising his hands up in surrender only up to level with his shoulders.

Mello stops as he realizes it's just Near. "Near? You escaped too?"

Near feels confused and he lowers his hands to his sides. "Escaped?"

"Some men came into the orphanage this morning." Mello explains. "They went to grab everyone." He then glances back as Near follows his gaze. "We barely managed to escape." He explains.

Standing there with Mello is A, B and Matt.

A is Always After. He has light brown hair that reaches to a few inches below his ears, a blue pull over hoodie, slightly baggy jeans and black runners. He has sea-blue eyes that turn to a pale blue color when he feels depressed. He is the lover of B that is a nickname for Beyond Birthday.

Mello looks back to Near. "Didn't you see them?"

"No." Near responds looking back to Mello. "I didn't even know any of this was happening."

Mello frowns. "Where were you?" He questions.

"Some place I snuck to last night." Near begins. "And a place I think we should go to which is safer." He turns. "Come on." He leaves the room and leads the others out the back door. He takes them into the forest as Mello ditches the bat along the way. He arrives to where the cave slowing to a stop when he sees it.

The others look at the cave.

"You like caves or something?" Mello raises an eyebrow at Near.

"There is another reason I come here." Near informs Mello. "I only found this place not that long ago. Only two days ago." He walks closer to the cave. "Lunar? You still here?"

"Yes." Lunar responds making everyone but Near jump. "I take it something has happened."

"Yes. I brought the only orphans from the orphanage that escaped from being captured. I think it's the evil ruler I told you about." Near explains.

"Who is Lunar?" Matt asks.

"I see." Lunar then begins moving towards the cave entrance only to come out into view.

The others take a step back as Lunar comes out only to turn to look to them.

"A dragon!?" Matt gasps in shock.

"And it can talk?" Mello questions.

Lunar lowers her head and Near reaches out putting a gentle hand on her snout between her nostrils as if to assure the others that Lunar is not an enemy.

"We need to figure out what to do." Near says to Lunar.

"I think I might have a solution." Lunar responds.

"Let's hear it." Near says in agreement.

The others a little cautiously approach still a little uncertain about a dragon though they are willing to listen to the plan.

….

Rodger looks around himself as he finds himself in an interrogation looking room that looks to have been mixed with a detention center room. "Why am I here? What's going on?" He demands as he tries to get free from being chained to the table's leg so he can sit fine but can't escape.

A man enters the room. "I'm sorry that you had to wait." He says closing the door behind himself before moving to sit across from Rodger. "But we have some things to discuss."

Rodger stops struggling watching the man. "What is you want?" He demands.

"Well just so you know all the others we got from the orphanage that we found are also being interrogated so there's no use in lying." The man informs Rodger. "Let's get started. We want answers to the strange mystical waves of energy coming from the orphanage area. Where is it coming from or who is it coming from? What are you hiding?"

Rodger looks quite confused. "What are you talking about?" He asks. "I don't know about any waves of energy coming from the orphanage."

The mans eyes narrow at this response and he gives a small tsk sound.

…

"It might just work." Mello says in agreement when Lunar finishes explaining.

Lunar raises her head as Near takes his hand off of her snout. "Then I will call the others." She says. "And don't worry about noise. There is a call that we can use that doesn't make a sound to human ears." She stands tall only to tilt her head back for a few moments. She brings her head back to it's rightful angle after that's done only to listen to make sure the others heard her. "They are coming." She tells the group of orphans. "They have traveled far. I believe that they have the same sense as when I first saw Near." She says.

"Sense?" Matt asks.

"They're here." Lunar suddenly says.

Four other dragons come down one at a time landing on the ground so the orphans are all surrounded by dragons now.

"I'm glad to see you." Lunar tells them. "We have a big problem."

"We could sense that what we've been looking for was around here somewhere." A male voice says then one of the dragons turn to the four orphans as Near is close to Lunar. "It looks like we were right to fly here."

This makes Mello blink as he remembers his dream of flying.

"We have no time to waste. Let's start with introductions." Lunar says.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

"Right." The dragon that spoke says with a nod. He is a beautiful black dragon with dark grey horns, mahogany eyes, dark purple inside of the wings and a slim body but as he moves they can see powerful muscles ripple beneath his scales showing he is powerful. He has white markings on his head that looks like a skull, dark purple chest and stomach with a dark purple tail tip that arches off like a small drill is on his tail. "The name is Skull." He says and looks to Mello. "And I can sense you are to be my master."

Mello blinks in surprise.

The next dragon speaks also in a male voice. "I am Koopador." He says. He is a red dragon with yellow eyes, a muscular but still slightly slim body, brown insides of the wings and brown chest and stomach. He also has dark grey horns and black markings. "And I sense you are my master." He says lowering his head to Matt.

Matt looks excited about this. "This is cool!"

Another male dragon speaks. "And I am Midnight." He is a navy blue dragon with dark grey horns, light blue inside of the wings and silver markings that looks like stars. His crystal clean water blue eyes look to B. "And you are my master."

B nods looking determined as he seems to have come to accept that this is how things are.

Then the final dragon speaks.

"My name is Sandy." The dragon speaks in a female voice. She is a light brown dragon with purple eyes, black horns, light grey inside of the wings and white chest and stomach. She has white, dark yellow and dark brown markings. "And you are my master." She lowers her head to be next to A.

A raises a hand only to gently rest it on the side of her snout.

"We should train a little." Lunar says to the others. "Before we go against the enemy."

"We can train today and attack tomorrow." Midnight says as B also pets his snout.

"Do you know if the wise dragons are still where they were before?" Lunar asks turning to Skull.

Skull nods. "Yes. Last time I checked."

"They can help us train and they have weapons." Lunar says.

"Then let's go." Near says in agreement.

Lunar lowers her head and Near climbs on.

"You mean fly?" Matt asks.

"Well it'll take forever to walk." Near says. "You'll be fine."

The others climb onto the dragons that called them their master.

"Let's go." Lunar says and flaps her wings taking to the sky.

The others follow after Lunar to the sky.

Those not used to flying are tense as they head for the sky with the dragons.

Lunar and the other dragons fix themselves once they are a good distance in the air and now are no longer facing upwards.

"Wow!" The other orphans who haven't flown before say as they look around themselves.

"This is truly amazing!" Matt says starry eyed.

"We need to go right away." Near says as he has his hands gently resting on Lunar's head between her horns being more comfortable with flying then the others.

"Yes." Lunar says in agreement. "Off we go!" She begins flying in the direction they need to go in.

The other dragons follow Lunar.

Skull comes flying over next to Lunar while the others remain following from behind.

They continue to fly until they arrive at a large cliff.

On the top of the cliff with part of it's body on the edge of the cliff that goes downwards is a dragon with a foggy crystal like ball under one of it's front feet as it seems to be holding it against the top of the cliff.

The dragon is purple and white mixed together beautifully, purple wings with some white tint, red with mahogany inside of the wings, foggy blue eyes, a white with purple tint scaly beard, snake like tail and some spikes that seem to have gone soft making it look like some floppy mahogany mohawk hair.

The dragons come to hover in a half circle.

"Good to see you." An old grandmother like voice comes from the new dragon. "What has brought you youngsters today?"

"We need your help." Sandy explains.

The dragon nods. "Yes come in." She grabs the ball with her tail then goes down the cliff.

The dragons follow and they land on the ground that is a little hidden by a fog like blanket about halfway above the ground.

The cliff is now a large cave where the dragons follow the older dragon inside with their riders staying on for now.

They are lead to a place full of beautiful armor, jewelry and old fashioned weapons like swords.

There is also other dragons that is the equivalent to the dragons with riders.

There's the dragon that lead them in as she joins the ranks of the others who stand on slightly elevated ground like small cliffs as if to give them the impression of some kind of council.

There is an orange and black dragon that has the orange with black tints around it's body. It's wings are a little skinny and they are the same on either side as they are black on the outsides with a line of orange like some kind of fire blast without any pointy ends of flames. It also has a scaly beard that has the top part that's black then as it goes down it fades to orange and it has red eyes. It's underside of it's body has a snake styed design as it almost looks like it's the style you see on the bottom of a snake though the ends of the scales seem to pop out as they almost look like feathers. It has two horns that are white with black ends a little over half way up and it's legs are a little skinny with it's feet a little lanky. It's top part of it's body is lined with spike like flaps that make a line from the top of it's head down to the end of it's tail and it has the colors of the beard but the colors are reversed.

There is an all dimly colored light purple dragon that has similar styled spike like flaps going down it's body on the top side with said flaps also framing it's face instead of horns with a purple scaly beard and it has large wings.

There is a dragon with no back legs so it is laying down instead of standing only having it's front legs after all. It has a snake like colored body with tinted grey white on the bottom and turquoise on the top. It has hanging whisker like beard that seems to be different from the others by draping over it's snout with one on each side and the end of it's snout is the same color as it's underside. It has three black horns on either side of it's head that are slightly curved and grow in size with each one as they go towards the back of it's head. It's wings are a little smaller then the other dragons but it has a hook with a claw at the tip of it's turquoise wings with two other claws under it as the wing moves down on the outside of the wing.

Finally there is a grey and northern lights color tint to it. It has a Mohawk like spine that instead of looking like spikes is all connected as it goes down it's body all the way to the tip of the tail where it slants down to end the tail. It has a scaly beard, two claws at the tips of it's slightly big wings, a black horn on either side of the Mohawk like spine as it looks almost pressed against it's head as the horns are straight and the bottom parts of it's wings are a little tattered.

They all have their wings at least a little open or are fully open as if they are proud.

The dragons lower themselves to let their riders off in which they climb off.

"So the prophecy speaks of truth." The orange dragon speaks in an old male voice.

"Prophecy?" Mello questions.

"Yes." The dragon that lead them in says in agreement. "The prophecy talking about dragon and master that take to the skies when together will defeat the great evil ruling the land." She tells them. "We've been waiting for this to happen." She closes her eyes for a moment then opens them as she speaks the last word. "I am Crystal."

"I am Dusk." The orange dragon adds with his wings still open wide.

"I am Shadow." The northern lights tinted dragon says standing very proudly as he also seems to have some kind of smirk or smile on his face.

"I am Yule." The turquoise dragon says as he shifts slightly as if to scan the riders that are standing beside their dragons.

"And I am Kaida." The purple dragon finishes it off by saying her name.

"We need to train and get ready for battle tomorrow." Near speaks.

Dusk nods. "Then let us train. How well can you do?"

"Well everyone except Near and Lunar just met each other." Mello says gesturing to Near and Lunar.

Dusk nods. "Alright. Then we have no time to waste. Us wise dragons may be old but that doesn't mean we cannot train you to help you in your battle." He explains before continuing. "I will train with Skull and his rider."

"I will train with Lunar and Near." Yule says.

"I will train with Koopador and his rider." Crystal says.

"I will train Sandy and her rider." Kaida adds.

"Then I will train with Midnight and his rider." Shadow says.

Dusk moves forward a few steps so the ends of his feet curl over the edge of the small cliff like elevation he is standing on. "Remember this. Even if we train separate you will need to work together in the end. If we have time we will train to fight together."

They all nod in understanding since it can be disastrous if they cannot work together if they want to have a chance to destroy this great evil.

Mello feels a little hesitant as he glances to Near but his heart tries to assure him that he can do it so he decides that he can.

If he doesn't he will lose is what he lets himself think as he turns back to the wise dragons.

"We will start with flight. For this start we will remain as a group to help you with flying together." Dusk says then they all move to outside of the cave. "Let's begin."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

"To the sky!" Dusk says then the wise dragons spread their wings taking to the sky.

The dragons let their riders get on then they join the wise dragons above the blanket of fog as well as a little higher then the cliff Crystal was on before leading them to the cave as the wise dragons are waiting for them there.

"You all have special abilities." Dusk begins. "Lunar you can draw power from the moon. Skull you have unmatched speed. Koopador you are great at fighting on the ground. Midnight you can send a shooting star like meteorite attack. Then finally Sandy you can use extremely powerful attacks though for you it only activates if someone you care for is hurt." He says knowing the dragons. "Some of you can only use these special abilities at certain times or a limited amount of time while others can use them whenever they want." He continues. "If you can't use them whenever then use them wisely." He turns. "Let's fly."

They begin flying around the area following the wise dragons.

"Move closer!" Shadow calls to them since they need to observe how the pair are with flying.

The dragons move closer so now they are flying next to the wise dragon that will be training them.

Near is the only one out of the five riders that isn't holding onto the horns of his dragon.

"Show me what you got Lunar." Yule says then flies upwards only to straighten again once above the other dragons. He flies with his body that is snake like body sometimes in a spiral kind of positon. He is doing this since Near and Lunar are more experienced.

Lunar's eyes flicker back to Near. "Hold on."

Near brings his hands to her horns then she turns upwards heading to join Yule.

Once they are at Yule's height Lunar straightens.

Lunar and Yule fly as Yule moves up a little higher than Lunar.

"Let's test how well we can do." Near says since doing this will help.

"Good idea." Lunar agrees. She moves forward quickly then turns her body bringing her wings closer to her body as she moves in almost a spiral spin.

Near holds on but it is quickly over as Lunar moved fast enough to have a lesser chance of losing Near.

"Battle practice!" Yule calls as he moves closer to Lunar.

Below them the other dragons are working on flying well with their riders as well as helping their riders be more comfortable with flying.

"Dodging!" Yule blasts fire towards Lunar and Near.

Near glances back then turns back to Lunar. "It's on the left."

Lunar quickly turns onto her side making her turn enough that the blast of fire misses her as well as Near as it faces Lunar's underside.

Yule nods with approval as Lunar fixes the position since the fire blast is gone. "Yes we can work with this." He says also in approval. "Alright then turn and act like you will attack me."

Lunar gets ready for it.

"Wait. He's a little far." Near says only so she can hear. "We should let him get a little closer."

Lunar nods and continues flying.

A little confused Yule moves closer.

"Now!" Near says.

Lunar brings her wings a little close to her body then turns so she's on her back with her neck curled up so her head is facing Yule.

Near is still holding onto her horns.

Lunar opens her mouth sending a blast of fire at Yule.

Yule dodges swooping down then comes back up as the blast of fire was quick since it's to practice. "Not bad." He says.

Lunar and Near started to fall since Lunar was on her back so flapping her wings wouldn't keep her up.

Lunar quickly turns and spreads her wings catching a breeze of upward air flow to get her back to around the height Yule is at.

Yule looks pleased. "Very good. You are ready to move on to armor and weapons." He says knowing that they don't have all the time in the world. He turns heading back to where the cave is.

Lunar turns following while the others begin working on things that Lunar and Near have already gone through.

They enter the cave and find Yule looking through a pile only to grab some armor.

"I believe this will work."

By the time it's a little after the sun is set everyone has gotten some armor and a weapon.

Their armor each is made to look good on them with having the option to help hide their faces to help keep their identity a secret.

Near's armor is a dull grey color.

Mello's is black.

Matt's is dark grey.

Always's is a dull golden color.

Beyond's is a dull slightly dark blue color.

For the dragon's armor, mixed with some jewelry that the wise dragons recommended be added to help with making it look better which in turn will help them get taken more seriously then without them, are similar just meant to fit.

The armor is….

A helmet that frames the face.

Leg armor that's flexible but doesn't reach to the feet.

Along with some body armor mostly to protect most lethal areas and the back.

Lunar's armor is dark grey in color. Her jewelry is a gold necklace that's a choker style necklace with a black hexagon gem, gold tail ring with small black gems all around as the ring goes to half way between the middle of the rest of the tail and the tip of the tail. She also has a similar tail ring but at the base of her tail instead.

Skull's armor is navy blue in color. His jewelry is a grey choker style necklace that has dull spikes making sure it won't really hurt Mello just in case, grey spiked bracelets and spikes on both tail rings.

Sandy's armor is dark orange in color. Her jewelry is a white necklace with a red hexagon gem and two tail rings to match.

Midnight's armor is black in color. His jewelry is a silver necklace with a light blue hexagon gem and two plain silver tail rings.

Koopador's armor is brown in color. His jewelry is a blue necklace with a green hexagon gem and plain blue tail rings.

All of the weapons are swords so each person holds one sword each.

"Swords will be the best weapon to go against the enemy that you are facing." Dusk explains. "Now that you've all had at least a little training with the armor and swords we should all get some rest. After all tomorrow is a big day." Dusk says. "You may all rest here for tonight."

"If you wish to have a little bit of planning before bed go ahead but we will make sure you get to bed to get a good night's rest." Shadow adds.

"It would be a good idea to get some planning done." Mello says.

The others make noises of agreement.

They gather in a circle while the dragons, having removed what they were wearing to rest comfortably, rest looking on as they listen to the planning using rocks and sticks lying around to use to help visualize.

"They are most likely holding everyone at the Somber holding facility." Always says as they begin planning.

They stay there planning their attack until they all come to a final agreement.

"Well if you are done planning we should start thinking about getting to bed." Crystal says.

"Our bodies are softer than the ground so you can use us to get some sleep." Lunar says.

Near nods. "Thank you."

Lunar smiles. "Don't worry about it."

They all settle against their dragons making sure that both them and the dragons are comfortable.

Soon everyone is laying sleeping or trying to sleep.

Near is still awake feeling a little nervous about tomorrow as he opens his eyes half way but he takes a deep breath assuring himself that everything will be ok as he closes his eyes again. He takes a little bit but does end up falling asleep.

A few others like Mello and Matt had a little trouble to sleep like Near did but they all do end up asleep.

Tomorrow is the day of the big battle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Early that morning Near blinks awake.

He looks around himself only to find that he seems to be the only one up.

Carefully he gets up and moved out of the cave.

Once out he looks behind himself but doesn't see that he has awoken anyone which is good.

He turns away and looks off towards the distance before he grabs where he put his armour last night after practice. He picks up the helmet and looks at it but his gaze ends up focusing on his reflection.

"You're up early."

Near looks up finding Matt coming out of the cave. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I just woke up. I often wake up early if there's no video game sounds." Matt just shrugs it off. "So what are you doing?"

"Well mostly thinking." Near tells the other only to look back to the helmet. "I just thought of something right now though." He looks back to Matt. "What if we want to hide ourselves but we need to talk?"

"Hm. That is a good question." Matt says and analyzes the helmet. "Well try wearing it and talk."

Near puts it on. "How does it sound?"

"It really is more muffled then anything." Matt says with a slight frown.

Near blinks as an idea comes to his mind. "We will need to find a way."

Matt turns in surprise. "I did not expect you to try to not sound like you!"

"But at least did it work as well as it appears to have worked?" Near asks the other letting his voice return to normal.

"Well it caught me off guard but I could hear a hint of your normal voice there." Matt admits.

"We might just have to stick with not caring who knows who we are." Near says moving his hands to remove the helmet. "We won't be able to get a way to hide our voices in time."

"Then hope that you don't need to talk if you want to continue hiding." Matt says with a slight smile on his face.

"Right." Near says as he removes the helmet.

"Can I ask you something?"

Near looks to Matt. "Hm? What is it?"

"What do you think of Mello?" Matt asks.

Near blinks. "Why do you want to know?"

Matt turns away to look to the horizon. "Just wondering."

Near puts the helmet away then turns back to Matt only to follow his gaze. "I don't think of him as a bad person. I actually believe that he's just misunderstood. I actually wish he didn't hate me."

Matts eyes flicker to Near and he smiles. "That's good." He says turning back to the horizon.

There's some moments of silence between the two.

Near turns to Matt. "We should get going soon."

Matt turns to him as he speaks. "Yeah sure." He says in agreement.

Near turns to look to the cave.

"Almost makes you not want to wake them hm?" Matt speaks watching Near.

"But we need to since we will need to fly to the place." Near points out. "Now come and help me wake them." He walks into the cave as Matt watches.

"Ok ok." Matt says then joins Near in the cave to help with the waking up.

Now that everyone is up they get ready then it is time to get ready for battle.

"Be careful." Crystal says as the wise dragons watch them get ready. "You are a threat to them. They will kill you if given the chance. Do not give them that chance."

"We will do our best." Mello says.

"Good luck." Dusk says as the orphans get onto their dragons who move to allow them to get on.

Once everyone is safely on their dragons sitting where they are most comfortable the dragons spread their wings taking to the sky.

The wise dragons watch their departure.

Near and Lunar take the lead as they head off to their destination.

Near takes a small quiet deep breath since the biggest battle of their lives is approaching. He like the others feels at least some nervousness about this. He reminds himself that he isn't alone and it makes him feel better.

….

"We will transfer them to another location today. One that will be _better_ to get what we want from them." A male says.

"You don't mean going to the extremes?" The female asks as she remembers one day that she had to help with that…. She can still hear the screams of the tortured souls in her head especially when the extremes are mentioned.

"It is our only hope right now if we want to make sure we get all information we want and can from them." The male responds. "To make sure they hold nothing back."

…

Near lets go of Lunar's horns and places his hands on her head only to slightly lay down.

"Near?" Lunar asks as they continue to fly.

"I'm ok." Near assures her and gently pats her head to reassure her.

Lunar goes back to concentrating on where they are going as Near gives her directions as he tells her a little early to turn soon or just to keep going straight.

The others continue to follow.

Later…

The Whammys, who are chained to make them unable to escape, are brought outside as they are about to head to the police van like vehicles waiting to take them to the next location.

When suddenly something swoops down and the one leading the group that are moving the Whammys suddenly lets out a cry of surprise and pain as he is knocked off his feet onto his back.

The thing that swooped down takes to the sky again.

"What the hell was that!?" One of the other members gasps.

"Woohoo!" Matt calls out raising his sword in excitement.

They all look up finding large beings circling them in the sky not all in a line though.

"Who are you!" The leader who has a cut leg and is still on his back shouts.

Near gives the signal to go to the ground.

They swoop down and land between the people and the vans.

Everyone who isn't with the dragons gasp in shock.

"What!" The leader shakes his head. "No. No that prophecy was just a myth!"

"The prophecy is very real." Lunar says. "So you had better believe it."

The leader growls. "You will not take down the greatest leader ever!" He glances back. "NOW!"

Guns are pulled out and aimed at the dragons.

"The sky!" Near quickly says.

All dragons with their riders quickly take to the sky just barely missing being shot.

"Stick to the plan!" Mello says as they once again are circling in the sky.

Sandy and Midnight swoop down together with their backs facing each other.

A and B slice at one person that is a part of the enemy each as they swoop past on their dragons as they fly past each other going in opposite directions.

Sandy and Midnight take to the sky once again as other enemies shoot at them.

More enemies race out to join the fight.

"Mello! How fast can you do a little bowling?" Matt calls to the blonde.

Mello smirks. "Is that a challenge?" He jokes.

Skull swoops down using his speed heading straight for the group of enemies.

Before the enemies can react or try to run Skull and Mello knock most of them over with a direct hit.

Skull flies back to the sky right after.

"What's going on here?" The ruler comes out after hearing some commotion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

The Whammys are doing their best to stay away from the fighting at this point as they cower.

"Lunar. We should try to separate the ruler from the others." Near tells the dragon.

"No problem!" Lunar swoops down with Koopador doing the same. She goes for the ruler though.

Koopador attacks the ones with guns as Matt also slashes at the ones with guns.

Lunar flies by opening her mouth letting out a blast of fire between the others and the ruler.

The ruler jumps back falling backwards onto his butt to avoid being burnt by the flames.

Lunar doesn't go all the way back to the sky as she turns around.

The ruler glares at Lunar. "Why you little." He snarls.

"We need to take him out." Near tells Lunar.

What they don't notice is a few people with guns turning to aim at the two of them.

"Look out!" Mello calls as he and Skull swoop down.

Skull moves quickly and takes out the people aiming their guns at Lunar and Near.

They knock the people off their feet before they can fire.

Near looks back. "Thanks." He says then turns back to look to the ruler while the others continue to fight anyone who is an enemy from ones they've been fighting to any that are racing to join the fight.

The ruler is glaring at Near and Lunar. "I won't let a bunch of weaklings take me down!"

"Down to the ground." Near says only loud enough for Lunar to hear.

Lunar drops to the ground not bothered by the heat of where the flames were since it doesn't affect her.

Near points his sword at the ruler being careful not to hurt Lunar. "We can do this peacefully where you surrender or we can do this the hard way and fight." He says giving the evil ruler a chance to make this peaceful.

"Fool!" The evil ruler snaps. "I will never surrender to some weakling like you."

"Hard way it is." Near confirms.

The evil ruler moves some of his dark brown hair to behind one of his ears as his navy blue eyes narrow in hatred at Near and Lunar. "Stop playing games." He begins to reach for something.

"Lunar!" Near says in warning.

Lunar spreads her wings.

The evil ruler quickly pulls out a gun aiming.

Lunar quickly takes to the sky half of a second before the gun fires.

Matt and Koopador are swooping down unfortunately Matt gets hit with the bullet meant to hit Near or Lunar.

Matt is hit in a spot on his arm that wasn't covered with armor. "Fuck." He hisses in pain.

Koopador hurries back to the sky. "Are you ok?"

Matt looks to the wound. "I think so." He says. "It just hurts a little to move my arm. But I think I'm ok."

"Shall we continue?" Koopador asks.

Matt nods. "We should."

"If you're sure." Koopador says trusting Matt and the two rejoin the others in the fight.

"Let's try this again." Near says.

The evil leader raises the gun and starts firing at Near.

"Hold on!" Lunar makes quick movements to dodge the bullets but on grazes against an exposed part on her tail. "Ah." She gasps.

"Are you ok?" Near asks.

"Just a scratch." Lunar tells him. "Nothing to worry about."

Near nods. "Ok." He gently pats Lunar's head.

Mello slices at an enemy then Skull moves quickly towards the sky making a bullet fired just graze Mello's armor. "I'm glad I'm wearing armor." He says glancing as best as he can to his back where the bullet grazed the armor.

The two focus on getting back into the fight.

Lunar swoops back down as Near raises his sword again.

The evil leader aims the gun at the two once more.

Lunar opens her mouth blasting fire at him making him have to jump to the side instead of firing.

This gives them enough time for Near to strike him.

Near hits his arm making the evil leader yell out in pain letting go of the gun with one hand.

The evil leader snarls glaring at Near and Lunar who get back to the sky.

"Land. We need to finish him quickly." Near tells Lunar.

Lunar nods and swoops back down. She makes a quick landing.

The evil leader smirks widely aiming the gun at Lunar.

Near thinks quickly and gets up jumping off of Lunar so he can slash the evil ruler as well as knocking him back. He manages to knock the gun from his hand as well as knocking him backwards.

The evil ruler falls onto his butt and glares at Near before turning rushing to a servant waiting with a scythe. He takes it then turns back to Near and Lunar.

Near shifts to a battle ready stance raising his sword.

Lunar lets out a low growl as she slightly shifts her legs a little more apart to also try to appear to be in a more battle ready stance.

The evil ruler charges at Near with a battle cry.

Near swings his sword and the two weapons clash as Near manages to stop a swing meant to hit him.

The evil ruler pulls back then quickly swings again this time knocking Near's helmet off.

Near quickly moves and the two weapons clash once again as he has his sword up since the evil ruler has attempted to slice downwards at his head. He tries to push the other back as the evil ruler continues to try to push downwards towards him.

Lunar swishes her tail to try to knock the evil ruler off of his feet not wanting to use her fire in case of hurting Near.

The evil ruler has to stop fighting against Near to duck to avoid Lunar's tail. He notices an opening if he can move quick enough. He goes for it and strikes Near hitting part of his armor. He manages to get the scythe hooked into part of the armor and gets another part of it off of Near's body.

Near slashes the evil ruler hitting the arm he hit before.

The evil ruler roars in pain then rage only to try fast swinging attacks at Near.

Near moves quickly to block these attacks.

As this continues the evil ruler starts to make Near move backwards towards Lunar.

Lunar is looking for an opening to strike the evil ruler and soon Near is close to being almost close enough to lean against her.

The evil ruler pauses for only a second long in which Lunar takes her chance.

Lunar swings her tail and smacks the scythe out of the evil ruler's grip making it land a little ways behind him. She then sweeps her tail at his feet making him fall forward this time almost face planting.

Near looks grateful to Lunar as he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up trying to stop those quick attacks.

The evil ruler notices the gun and rolls grabbing it only to leap to his feet.

The others have defeated the other enemies as they lay on the ground unable to fight anymore or have run off. They turn to look to where Near is.

The evil ruler charges with a cry of rage and raises the gun once closer to Near as he doesn't stop his charging.

"Skull we have to do something!" Mello says worriedly.

Skull begins moving in that direction to help Near.

But what happens makes them stop for a moment.

 _BANG._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

Skull lands on the ground and Mello hurries off of Skull dropping his sword to the ground.

Mello rushes towards Lunar throwing his helmet off as he rushes. He hurries around Lunar. "Near!" He skids to a stop and looks to Near as the others are hurrying towards them.

Near lays there sitting against Lunar.

Mello takes a hesitant step towards him afraid that he's dead.

Then Near moves and looks up to Mello holding his shoulder where his armor was knocked off.

Mello feels relief wash over him and he jogs over to Near only to crouch beside him. "Are you ok?" He asks.

Near removes his hand as the two of them turn to the wound.

The bullet had hit his shoulder as seen by the bullet hole as well as the blood.

"I'm fine." Near says. "Lucky for me he hit me in my shoulder."

"I hope that it isn't damaged enough to cause problems with your arm." Matt says.

Mello looks back and spots the leader.

The leader is on the ground with Near's sword in his chest.

Mello gets up and goes over to him. He looks down at the leader but sees no movement. He kneels down and checks for a pulse finding none and he smirks at that the leader is dead. "He got what he deserved. I hope you like it in Hell." He says removing his hand from the leaders neck.

The person who gave the leader the scythe gasps in horror then turns rushing off somewhere deeper into the building.

Mello gets up and turns back to Near who is now standing holding his shoulder again.

The others look happy to see that they are all ok.

"I think that prophecy was talking about you Near." Matt says.

"Well it's not really correct." Near says.

The other look a little confused.

Near smiles softly. "It couldn't have been done alone. It took all of us and our dragons to do it."

The others smile at his words.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Linda says starry eyed making the others turn to the Whammys who are no longer cowering but still a little unsure about the dragons.

"So what they were trying to get from us was you guys." Rodger says in realization.

"So what now?" Matt asks. "We defeated the evil ruler so do we just go back to our old lives or what?"

"That's easy. The land needs a ruler to take it's place." An elderly woman says making the others turn to her as she walks out using her cane to help her with a few others following her. She is so old her hair is a greyish white color.

"Who are you?" A asks.

"I am the one that got the prophecy. I am a fortune teller." The old woman explains. "And now that you have finally arrived and freed the land it is time that we find a new ruler to take his place."

Everyone turns to Near.

Near looks down thoughtfully then looks back to the old woman. "I propose that all of us that fought against the evil ruler help rule over the land together." He says coming to a decision. "Because we wouldn't be standing here victorious without their help."

The old woman smiles proudly at those words. "I agree with your words."

"Oh my gosh this is so cool!" Matt says starry eyed.

"It shall be done." The old woman nods.

Later…..

The land has been called to a meeting with cameras to capture the news for those that couldn't come since it's being held in the same town where the newly deceased ruler lived.

The injuries have been treated and bandaged before this meeting.

The old woman stands at the front with the five dragon riders behind her in a line all wearing their usual clothing and the dragons behind them still wearing the armor and jewelry because they wanted to.

People wonder what is going on but go quiet when the old woman begins to speak using a microphone that is on a stand.

"Greetings to all." She says. "As you know I am Saya the royal fortune teller. I have news! The ruler has been defeated by these brave souls." She gestures to behind herself to the ones behind her.

The people cheer happily at the news.

Saya waits until everyone has calmed down before continuing. "And in honor of this news we are here to welcome them as our new rulers!"

Everyone cheers again and chants in acceptance.

And so together the group that defeated the evil ruler became the rulers.

They didn't agree all the time but they did their best to do what was best for the land.

Five years later….

Mello wanders outside in the garden.

Just past the garden is the home that was built for the dragons to sleep in.

Always and Beyond went out for some flying but now are currently washing their dragons by the dragons homes.

The dragons know how to clean themselves but sometimes their riders like to help clean them.

All of their dragons have shown interest in other dragons in the group and only two years after the battle against the evil ruler they decided on the ones they liked.

Those that are together are….

Skull and Lunar.

Sandy and Midnight.

With Koopador not having a mate yet.

Mello turns and finds Near sitting by the naturally made pond.

Near is staring at the water.

Mello finally comes to a decision. He goes over to Near and as he approaches the other turns to him. "Hey."

"Hey."

Mello settles down next to Near who turns to the water. "It's a nice day out today." He says.

"It is." Near says in agreement looking at the reflection of the sky in the ponds water.

"Say. Do you like anyone?" Mello asks looking off into the distance somewhere ahead of himself.

Near turns to look to Mello. "Why?" He asks.

Mello turns meeting Near's eyes. "Because I want to know if your heart is still available for the taking."

"Mello." Near begins but Mello continues.

"Listen Near. Sure I was jealous of you getting first place in the orphanage but under that jealously was a denied love that I held for you." Mello explains. "I didn't really notice until around the time after the others were captured. I became confused about what I was feeling since I wasn't really sure what it was at first but when you got shot I realized that I loved you. Sure it took me a bit to finally admit it and accept it because we used to be rivals." He continues.

"Mello." Near speaks. "Listen to me."

"Ok." Mello says then goes quiet listening.

"My heart is already taken. It has been for a long time." Near tells him.

Mello frowns in disappointment and is about to say something but Near hushes him.

"Let me finish." He tells the blonde. "My heart has been stolen by someone I never thought would love me." He continues. "My heart was stolen….. By you."

Mello looks a little surprised then a second later extremely happy. "I'm so glad." He wraps an arm around Near's waist pulling him closer.

Matt watched this from a window since he is inside and though he could not hear what they said their body language especially at the end told him all he needs to know. He smiles. "It's about time." He says then turns heading off somewhere deeper into the building.

Yes. Everything is perfect.

The group worked together to rule the land in peace and harmony for the rest of their life times.

While their dragons that are together have their own children their riders are looking into what they should do about heirs.

They decide to find a good heir material by watching the children of the land without the children knowing.

So their legacy can live on.

They of course find who they are looking for and took one child each under their wings to teach them to be good rulers.

The end.

AN:

I honestly did my best to not rush the ending.

I hope you enjoyed.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Mello.


End file.
